hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
June 22, 2015 Tornado Outbreak
The June 22, 2015 Tornado Outbreak, also know as the 2015 Storm of the century, was a large tornado outbreak that effected a large part of eastern and Northeastern united states On June 22, 2015. This Outbreak is responsible for many famous tornadoes that touched down in Washington DC, New York City, Boston, Providence, And Cleveland, Ohio. These tornadoes caused damage to multiple landmarks, buildings, and monuments. Including The White House, The Pentagon, The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State building, Met Life Building, Met life stadium, The Lincoln Memorial, and more. This has been named the 2015 Storm of the century '''by many spotters and scientists. Timeline At 1:00 PM, The Storm Prediction Center issued an enhanced risk for severe thunderstorms for part of the eastern United states. At 3:00 PM It was raised to High risk due to the growing severe weather concerns. The SPC did not expect any storms further to the North, which became a serious situation, resulting in major confusion. By 5:00 PM, An upper level disturbance tracked upward into The Northeastern states. This caused a massive storm complex to erupt during the late afternoon and early evening. At 5:06 PM, an EF4 Tornado struck downtown Washington DC, Causing Damage To The White house. At 6:14 PM, A Tornado stuck downtown New York, Causing EF3 damage. Washington DC The Washington DC developed near the Eastover Shopping Center ,and raced northward through downtown Washington. The Tornado Gained Strength as it neared the white house at 5:15 PM. It was at this time the national weather service issued a tornado warning stating: '''The national weather service has issued a tornado warning for Washington until 6:00 Pm EDT. At 5:06 PM EDT, trained storm spotters and doppler radar indicated a tornado on the ground near Belle Haven, moving northeast at 30 mph. Seek shelter now! This storm is producing strong winds and tornadoes. a tornado watch remains in effect until 10:00 PM for Washington DC. 2 minutes after the statement was issued, the tornado hit the White house and ripped out a window and destroyed the front hallway. No injuries were reported in this area despite the major damage. However, 500 people died near the city, and over 5,000 were injured. New York City The New York City tornado had an unusually large funnel. It Crossed The river between Brooklyn and Manhattan causing damage to a bridge. An Eyewitness reported a large building swaying in the wind. The building collapsed the following day List of tornadoes The following is a list of tornadoes. District Of Columbia West Virginia Ohio New York Rhode Island Massachusetts For a full list of tornado please visit www.tornado.com. (not a real website) Legacy This was considered one of the worst tornado events of the 2010s. It was also one of strongest outbreaks ever recorded in the Eastern states. Aftermath Most of Washington Dc was destroyed, with multiple High-Rise buildings toppled to the ground. In New York City, Many large hotels were destroyed, with homes 100% destroyed. The cleanup lasted for months in several areas. This tornado outbreak is one of the most memerable outbreaks of all time, according to a National Weather Service Employee. Gallery Obama Tornado Damage - New.jpg|President Obama surveys damage near Washington, DC NYC tornado 2044.png|The Providence, Rhode Island EF1 Giant-Tornado.jpg|A tornado near Lake Placid, NY EF4 damage to a brick home in New Orleans 2017.png|Damage outside New York City. October 4, 2013 EF4 tornado.jpg|A massive EF2 tornado EF2 tornado 1.png|An EF1 in Ohio. EF0 in Ohio.png|A tornado near sundown. Irma-St.jpg|Tornado damage in Washington, as seen from a helicopter. 5db5c96e4e66a36535da8a150ab58159.jpg|Several tornadoes. Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes